FullMetal Pony
by LuckyFanGirl
Summary: Its Winry's birthday and the Elric's are trying to think of somthing to give to her. They decided to make flowers for her but it somehow went wrong like Transmuting there mother back to life. They end up in Equestria, trying to find a way back home, or does Edward like it there so much, he wants to stay there, find out in this story. Plus Edward can't cuss in the world. xD


Prologue

It was a nice shinning day in Resembool, and the young Elric brothers where out doing some alchemy on the side of their dear friend's house. It housed a young girl, named Winry, with blond hair in a black sort of bra (don't know what else to call it) with shorts with her jacket tied around her waist. It also housed a short grandma, named Pinako, (much shorter than one of the Elrics), she always has her grey hair like a pea pod (or something close to it, if you want to see it, look her up) and she wore green dress with an white apron.

The Elric's, one with blonde hair in a pony tail and wore all black with a red cloak, named Edward (not to be confused with twilight saga Edward…). The other in complete armor, named Alphonse. They were trying to come up with something for Winry's birthday.

"Al, what should we do about Winry's gift," Edward said with a frown. (They have nick names for each other, Al=Alphonse and Ed=Edward).

"I don't know brother," Alphonse said. "Why not make a doll, like the last time, but a lot better. Or we can do flowers. Or…" Alphonse trailed off.

"How about the flowers, I mean, we can't think of anything else," Edward said to his younger brother. (Brother's ages, Ed-16 and Al-15)

So the two brothers got the materials for the flower and placed them down on the ground, they made a transmutation circle on the ground where the materials had been placed. They placed their hands together and placed them on the sides of the circle. "Here goes nothing," Edward said with a smile.

The circle began to glow and lights started to fly everywhere. The objects in the center started to transmute into the flowers, but just then, the lights turned into a purple with lots of black (close to what had happened in a failed transmutation to bring their mother back).

They started to disappear within the lights and the last thing said was, "Winry," said by both of the Elrics.

They vanished like thin air and the flowers were transmuted on the ground with nothing but the transmutation circle left. Winry came out to find them, "Alright you two, what is it…" she trailed off at the sight of the circle, 'Just flowers, and where did the voice come from,' she thought. She looked around the town and yet she couldn't find them.

She called up Colonel Mustang, he had black hair with a blue military outfit; he says that they where over there for Winry's birthday, so he hadn't seen them since a few days ago.

"Well then, can you come over and investigate," she said to Mustang. "Because there was a transmutation circle with flowers in it, I'm really worried about them."

Mustang laughed, "I see, I'll be on my way; I will find your lover boy in no time."

"MUSTANG, I'M NOT IN _LOVE_ WITH HIM, I'M JUST WORRIED HE IS GOING TO RUIN HIS AUTOMAIL!" yelled Winry.

"Whatever you say," Mustang said with a laugh. He hanged up and said to Lieutenant Hawkeye, she had long blonde hair with the same military outfit on; "We're going to Resembool for a little Fullmetal hunting." Laughing, Mustang got up to go to the door where Lieutenant Armstrong was waiting, he was a muscular guy with one hair strand that was blonde (yes, most of the people on here are blonde) with the blue military outfit.

"Sir, I heard everything through the door, so Edward is missing," asked Armstrong. "I'll accompany you so that there will be more help on the scene."

"Alright," Mustang had said with a smirk. The three went off to the train station to go to Ressembool to help look for Edward and his brother.

~Edward and Alphonse~

They were in some sort of portal with purple and black lights, but all around them was white; it was pretty cool to see but, sort of freaky too. They saw a light up ahead and Alphonse said "Hey, Ed, it's a way out of here."

"Alright, but… I'm feeling a bit sleepy," Edward said with a yawn.

"…I can't get sleepy, but, yes, I can see why you're getting sleepy, it's because we're going to a different dimension."

Edward fell asleep while Alphonse stayed up to see that they were getting changed into something else. Edward changed into a black stead with his red cloak on but fit on him perfectly on him while he was a pony and his hair was still braded in the back. He still had his auto mail on, with his right arm and left leg. And Alphonse change into a stead that was grey and looked nothing like his armor. He did still have armor but the face looked like Edwards, just a little, he had a mane that was blonde but down. His armor looked like a knight's armor it was something you don't see every day now.

"Man, why am I getting sleepy now, I can't get… sleepy," Alphonse fell asleep (Yes I know, he can't go to sleep because he's just armor, but in this, now he can because he's a pony).

Edward woke up to see that there were many other pony's around them. He looks around to see his brother fast asleep on the ground. He saw that he was a pony and now he started to shake then he looked at his hoof and started to get up and run over Alphonse.

"Al, get up, something is going wrong, we need to get out of here," Edward said shaking his brother. Alphonse got up to turn his head to his older brother panicking.

"Brother what's the matter," he asked in confusion.

"We're not back at our home place, we get out or Winry will kill us for sure," he said, with the thought of Winry, he stopped shaking. "Maybe I over reacted." Edward laughed, "Get up, let's see where we are and try to find a way to get back or… maybe we should stay because I don't to get killed by Winry."

Alphonse got up to Edward's height, "Brother, you're as tall as me for some reason, it must be a miracle."

Edward placed a hoof up to measure their height "Yep, your right," he said with a small. "Take that everyone who called me small." He laughed because the thought of being the same size as Alphonse.

Then a purple unicorn with her hair long dark purple hair with pink strips came up to them and said "What are you guys talking about?" She was a bit confused. Another pony came beside her and she was pink with dark pink hair.

"I like the one in armor," she jumped over to Alphonse. "Your super cute, want to play a game, wait I got it, how about we go for a walk or maybe we go for a swim…" she was cut off by the purple unicorn.

"Anyway, sorry about my friend, she's always in a very talkative mood," she smiled. "Nice to meet you, my name is Twilight Sparkle," she bowed down to the Elric's. "The talkative one is Pinkie pie."

"Nice to meet you," Pinkie bowed down before them as well.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Edward," he pointed to himself. "And this is Alphonse, my little brother." He pointed over to where his brother is. "So where is this place anyway?"

"You're in Equestria, its home to all ponies, well most of them," she giggled. "Anyway, looks like you're not from around here."

"Nope, not even close to here, we… were," Edward couldn't think of an excuse to give them.

"We are from a far off distant land, not even close to Equestria, but it looks like we'll be stuck here for the time being," Alphonse said to help Edward out.

"Well you're in luck; we are here to help you guys in any case possible. The princess told us that some travelers were coming," a white pony with pretty purple flowing hair came beside Twilight Sparkle. "By the way, the names Rarity and I must say, you boys could use a make-over."

"Well I wouldn't mind the help but I don't know about my brother," Alphonse looked over to his brother. "He doesn't really like people helping with our problems."

Edward walked over to the other ponies "Well, if they can use magic I'm in," Edward said, knowing they did.

"Yep most of the ponies here in Equestria do use magic," a peach colored pony came beside the other ponies with her hair a very light blonde color in a cowboy hat. "My name is Applejack, it's nice to meet you ponies."

"Ok then, let's stay Al, we might find something here to help us," Edward said with a smirk. "Is there a library around here?"

"Yes, follow me to the library," Twilight Sparkle said with a smile.

Author's note:

Sorry that it's so long but I decided to piece together a Fullmetal Alchemist with a My Little Pony, I'm sorry but it had to be done. I was getting upset with the MLP stuff I was reading, so I decided to make my own. So here you have it, the Prologue, it was hard to do every single thing in this story because it's hard to make someone look like a pony but, here you have it, the first chapter in the story is done, it'll take a shorter amount of time but I have other stories to do so if I see people craving this story, I'll post another chapter, until then, goodbye and be happy. :D

~_LuckyFanGirl_


End file.
